This invention relates in general to a vehicle operator performance monitor that continuously monitors the actions and responses of an operator, and provides instant feedback in response to unsafe driving. A record of sensor information surrounding the time period immediately before, during, and after an unsafe driving event is also captured for later review by a driving teacher or supervisor. This information can be used for grading the proficiency of the operator, and for training or disciplinary purposes. The vehicle operator performance monitor also includes a persistent memory device wherein the memory device or, preferably also, a playback circuit or the entire monitor is readily conveniently removable from the vehicle to a remote location for playback of the memory device.
It is widely known that automobile travel is dangerous, and collision with other vehicles or objects is a leading cause of injuries and death in our modern societies.
Devices exist that make a record of vehicle sensor data during a collision. They are publicly known as xe2x80x98black box recordersxe2x80x99. This data may be useful retrospectively to apportion responsibility, or to understand how a collision occurred. Unfortunately, after a collision occurs it is too late to prevent it. These devices are designed to record crashes and do not actively warn drivers of unsafe driving practices that increase the risk of collision.
It is also widely known from research that the overwhelming majority of collisions are due to operator error, rather than equipment malfunction. Certain habitual poor driving styles greatly increase the risk of collision. Examples of high risk driving styles include driving too close to the vehicle in front (Tailgating), Harsh braking, over-speeding, hard cornering, and rapid lane changes. Emotional factors also contribute to poor driving decisions, as in the case of road rage.
Conventional vehicle operator performance monitors generally record vehicle data, such as velocity and acceleration. These are somewhat useful for monitoring whether a vehicle operator generally accelerates, brakes, and turns corners smoothly or violently, and may detect habitual exceeding of speed limits.
Since relatively violent maneuvers may sometimes be appropriate for avoiding a collision or unsafe condition, additional information is needed to correctly interpret acceleration and velocity data. To have the most complete understanding of these events, it is necessary to see a record of any surrounding traffic, obstacles, or road signs, as well as the demeanor of the monitored vehicle operator. It is desirable to have a record of sounds, such as vehicle horns, emergency vehicle sirens, squealing tires, and even cell phone conversations or loud music.
Untrained or non-technical people often do not understand how graphical data represented by mechanical and instrument sensors relate to specific driving actions or styles. Expert interpretation is required by trained technicians to analyze these instrument recordings. This limitation has seriously limited the usefulness and acceptance of instrumental vehicle data recorders by a larger audience. Poor driving and crashes are usually caused by a combination of several human and environmental factors. Some types of data would not be obtainable with purely instrumental mechanical sensor data for example, whether a traffic signal was green or red. Drivers of vehicles make their driving decisions almost exclusively upon what they can see, hear and feel. For a recording to have meaningful analytical or teaching value, it must record, as much as possible, the same human sensory information that the driver had while making his or her driving decisions.
It is desirable that this information should be presented in a manner that is intuitive and readily understood by any vehicle driver. Keeping the data understandable by all potential vehicle operators is absolutely essential for maximum effectiveness. With such a device, driving instructors, parents of teenage drivers, or fleet managers are able to review captured events with the driver and provide council on reducing high risk driving habits to increase the safety of the driver and to reduce the risk of loss and injury from collision.
It is also desirable that the driver be given an immediate audio or visual feedback that their driving actions have exceeded a perceived unsafe threshold level and has triggered an event recording. This instant feedback may encourage the driver to avoid driving in a manner that triggers the unit, and thus lead to safer driving.
A percentage of drivers do not treat vehicles that belong to another person or company with the same respect that they would treat their own equipment. Malicious or negligent vehicle abuse and harsh driving is common. The result is higher fuel consumption, maintenance, damage, and repair costs. Associated is an increased risk of collision and associated legal liability for the owner of the vehicle. A vehicle operator performance monitoring system would expose these driving events and hold drivers accountable.
Conventional devices exist that make a video record of the vehicle passengers or traffic or, in some cases, record sounds. One system exists that uses a digital camera to take still photographs in response to certain signals from acceleration sensors.
Passive video systems are used by law enforcement, for example, to record events at a traffic stop. Such systems are impractical for use as a vehicle operator performance monitor, as many hours of recording must usually be waded through to discover a single erratic driving event.
An existing system records sensor data together with video and audio, using VHS tape cassettes and various electronic components that are not integrated into a convenient system. The system is bulky and inconvenient to use. Tape recording systems do not always operate reliably in extreme temperature conditions and must also have regular preventive maintenance. They usually will fail to continue recording during the high decelerations present in a collision. Being mechanical in nature, they are also prone to wear-out and random failure over time.
Therefore, there has been a need for a vehicle operator performance monitor that is space efficient, easy to use, maintenance free, low cost, and has synchronized video, audio, and acceleration or other sensor data. The monitor should be easily mounted in a vehicle in a way that does not interfere with the use of the vehicle and such that it is possible for the owner of the vehicle or others to regularly bring the recorded information or the monitor to a convenient location where the record can be reviewed and analyzed using a reader, standard television or computer.
The invention is the combination of a vehicle including a rear viewing device obscuring a portion of an operator""s forward view, a vehicle operator performance monitor, and means for mounting the monitor substantially within the portion of the operator""s view obscured by the rear viewing device. The monitor includes a persistent memory device that is readily removable from the vehicle for playback.
The vehicle operator performance monitor generally comprises a housing, a camera, an event detection circuit, such as including an accelerometer, producing a trigger signal responsive to detection of a predetermined triggering event, such as high G-force, a persistent memory device, and a capture circuit connected to the camera for receiving and capturing an image signal therefrom, connected to the event detection circuit for terminating capture of the camera signal within a predetermined time period upon receipt of a trigger signal therefrom, and connected to the persistent memory device for storing the captured camera signal therein.
At least the persistent memory device is readily removable from the housing for removal from the vehicle to a remote location for playback. The entire monitor may be removable. A second camera may view images to the rear. The rear viewing surface may be mounted on the monitor. The size and location of the monitor do not interfere with the use of the vehicle and may allow for surreptitious use.
The monitor may include a playback circuit that, along with the persistent memory device, is readily removable from the housing for removal from the vehicle to a remote location for playback. The playback circuit includes an output port, operator controls, and a programmed computer connected to the persistent memory, to the output port, and to the operator controls for downloading the camera signal(s) from said persistent memory device to the output port responsive to a control signal from the operator controls.
In an alternate embodiment, the vehicle includes a conductor carrying a vehicle signal, such as a power signal or a vehicle sensor data signal from a vehicle sensor, such as an accelerometer, a microphone, global positioning system (GPS) receiver, speedometer, tachometer, brakes, and throttle, and the mounting means readily mechanically releasably couples the vehicle conductor to the capture circuit.